


Knight And Squire

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal go undercover at the Medieval Festival at Fort Tryon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight And Squire

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say that Neal is already plotting revenge for the squire thing, the costumes and Peter's overall giddiness.
> 
> This fills the _**religious and other festivals**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ahxqedsh40w9h2w/medieval.png?dl=0)  



End file.
